Aquaman (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lord of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= |-|Herald of Poseidon= Summary Personal Statistics Name: Aquaman, Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears in his 30's Classification: Superhero, King, Knight Affiliation: Knights of Justice (Member), Justice League of the Multiverse (Member), Atlantis (King), Olympus (Herald of Poseidon) Previous Affiliation: Justice League of America, One Earth Regime, Insurgency Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 4-B | 4-A, 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Weather Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Mind Control, Magic Negation, Can Summon the creatures of the Ocean as well as water, Regeneration (Mid-Low) | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), | Immortality (Type 8) (Can't be killed whilst he is in water), Illusion Manipulation (Can create reflections of himself and other objects), Air Manipulation (Has dominant control over Hydrogen and Oxygen atoms), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause nuclear reactions by exciting Hydrogen atoms causing a devastating chain reaction]], Fire Resistance (Can drain Oxygen from fires), Radiation Manipulation (Can create radioactive isotopes of Hydrogen), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (High, with water), Resistance Negation (His high skill with water allows him to bypass those who normally have resistance to Water), Durability Negation (Can rip oxygen and hydrogen from any being), BFR (Can drag his opponent into water which takes them to a world full of only water with no land or air), Resurrection (If he's killed, water can resurrect him. The more water, the stronger he is when he resurrects) | Resistance against Curse Manipulation (The power of Poseidon allows Aquaman to remove any curse), Immortality (Type 4 and 8) (Is a demi-god himself and has protection from Poseidon, can't die as long as Olympus exists), Liquid Manipulation (Can control any liquid inside beings), Intangibility (Can become a being of water), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Island level (Scaling to others on his level) | Multi-Continent level (Scaling other Metahumans on his level) | Solar System level (On par with other superheroes on his power level) | Multi-Solar System level (Scaling to Goddess of War Wonder Woman), Universe level (Has the power of Poseidon who scales to Zeus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning bolts from Raiden and Black Lightning) | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed) | Massively FTL+ (On the same level as other metahumans, such as Batman, who can circle around the observable universe in hours) (This is a maximum speed of 2,450,973,600,001,305c) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of matching Green Lantern Batman who can fly the circumference of the observable universe in under a minute) (This is a minimum speed of 2,941,168,320,001,565,696c), Omnipresent in water | Same as his previous form, but his Omnipresence extends to Oxygen and Hydrogen. Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Vacuum environments. Any environment without hydrogen and oxygen. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Lord of Order Knight of Justice Herald of Poseidon Key: Base | Lord of Order | Knight of Justice | Herald of Poseidon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages